Return to the Stars
by Tokashi
Summary: Chapter 3 up finally. Nadesico FF based on the Yahoo! Martain Successor Nadesico RPG club. Plz R&R. Flames ok.
1. The Players are Gathered

Martian Successor Nadesico: 

Martian Successor Nadesico: 

Return to the Stars 

Disclaimer: I do not own Martian Successor Nadesico (wish I did but...oh well) or the characters found within this story. Nadesico and all characters from the show are copyrighted and owned by StarChild films. Characters not featured in "Martian Successor Nadesico" or "Prince of Darkness" are property of the members of the Yahoo! Martian Successor Nadesico RPG club. 

Thanks: First of all, thanks go to StarChild Films for creating such a kick ass series, without them Ruri-chan would have never been born. Thanks also go out to all the Seiyu, without them all your favorite characters would be mutes. And to the members of the "Yahoo! Martian Successor Nadesico RPG club" since they actually game me the okay to do this. 

Characters New and Old: 

Tenkawa Akito: Aestivalis pilot/Ship's cook 

Misumaru Yurika: Captain of the Nadesico 

Rainard Megumi: Communications Officer/ Head of Personnel 

Fresange Ines: Chief Scientist/ Medical Assistant 

Mishima Kazuya: Chief Surgeon 

Suteki Tenshi: Sarian Princess/ Backup Aestivalis Pilot 

Karo Tetsu: Aestivalis pilot 

Katsuragi Tokashi: Chief of Security/ Backup pilot 

Ikari Liu: Aestivalis Pilot 

Hoshino Ruri: Ship's Controller 

Hinata Minato: Ship's Navigator 

Won Erina: Captain of the Cosmos 

Nagare Akatsuke: Nergal Chairman/ Aestivalis Pilot 

Well that should be it for the boring part. 

And now I present to you! 

Martian Successor Nadesico: Return the Stars 

Theme Music: 

You Get to Burning 

kuyashisa o koraete keri ageta ishi koro 

hanekaereba DAIYAMONDO ni monaru 

sugute ni hairu yume nante yume ja nai yo 

demo kanarazu kanau to shinjiteru yo 

kujikenai kimi ga suki... 

nakitai toki aru nara 

soba ni zutto zutto iru kara 

YOU GET TO BURNING 

kimi rashiku hoko rashiku mukatte yo 

muchuu ni natta hibi ga 

yume no kakera sa 

YOU GET TO BURNING 

sono kakera o atsumete 

asu o mezasu 

yuuki, mieru yo To be... 

Going your day's. Grow up! 

kesshite tokenai hou hodo shiki o narabete 

raku dai saseru koto ni ikigaru machi 

PURAIDO to ka shourai o kangaeta nara 

nige dasu kedo kyou ni maketa kunai to 

tsubuyaita kimi ga suki... 

ano hino mama yumemiru 

hitomi, zutto zutto shounen 

YOU GET TO BURNING 

kimi rashiku ai rashiku waratte yo 

muchuu ni nareru hibi ga kitto shiawase 

YOU GET TO BURNING 

kizutsuite momegenai 

asu o mezasu 

yuuki, mieru yo To be... 

Going your day's. Grow up! 

Martian Successor Nadesico: Return to the Stars 

Chapter 1: The Players are Gathered 

Sunlight flashed off the white hull of the Nergal battleship Nadesico as it sat on the tarmac of her base at Nergal Heavy Industries' largest plant. It was the original weapon designed and used exclusively for the war with the Jovian Lizards. Many people had lost their lives fighting the lizards, but in the end peace reigned and the humans from Jupiter were once again remembered in the history books. But now a new people threatened the people of both Jupiter and Earth, a race no one had ever seen and one that had easily destroyed much of the Jovian-UF fleet. Now, once again Nergal had called upon the young crew of the Nadesico to battle this alien race. Most of the crew had arrived the day before and were now preparing to return to the fight. Only two people were currently on the bridge. Yurika Misumaru, the beautiful blue-hared captain & Akito Tenkawa, the cook-made-Aestivalis-pilot. 

"Why do we have to fight again?" Akito asked. 

"Because," Yurika replied. "Nergal needs to use the Nadesico to help ensure peace between the Jovians and earth while we fight these new aliens and no one else is good enough to crew her." 

"Well if you ask me, it sounds like a good idea." As Yurika and Akito turned they saw two people standing in the doorway to the bridge. The first was a young man with long red hair and a bag over his shoulder. The way he stood portrayed a level of power, confidence and an easy-going personality. To the man's left stood a young girl of about 16 stood. She had bright, almost blinding, blonde hair and large blue eyes. At the first glance she had a look of innocence, and gentleness about her, but the large rifle behind her back quickly cancelled any first impression you may have had about her. 

"Who are you?" Akito asked of the new comers. 

"Tokashi Katsuragi," the young man replied, putting out his hand to Akito. "New Chief of Security." 

"I'm Akito Tenkawa, and this is Yurika Misumaru, the Captain." 

"Hi!" Yurika said. "Welcome to the Nadesico." 

"And you can call me Aya." The blonde said cheerfully. 

"Aya is one of my guards and our weapons expert." Katsuragi explained to the two. "Now, time to get down to business," Tokashi said suddenly slumping against the bulkhead wall. 

"Oh my god! Katsuragi-kun!" Yurika screamed. 

"Not again." Aya moaned as she stared at the limp form of her boss. 

Akito ran up to the comatose Security guard and checked his pulse. "I think he's alive, but he probably needs a doctor." Akito said to her. 

"Ms. Fresange, we need you up here right away." Yurika told the blonde scientist's hologram. 

"What's wrong?" Ines asked. 

"One of the new crew members just passed out," Yurika said. "We don't know what's wrong with him. 

"Ok. Just a sec." 

"You don't really have anything to worry about," Aya announced as she sat down and began cleaning her rifle "He does this a lot." 

As the blonde doctor Ines Fresange arrived on the bridge and saw the comatose patient, she went to work and began checking his vitals. "Pulse is steady, blood pressure normal." She replied with a hint of confusion in her voice. "If didn't know better, I'd say he was asleep." As if hearing her words, Tokashi let out a small snore and rolled onto his side. 

"See I told ya. He just need's something to eat." Aya said without looking up from her work. 

"Akito, could you go to the kitchen and grab something for him to eat?" Ines asked. 

As the young pilot/cook ran down to the kitchen, Ines and Yurika tired to wake the sleeping security guard. 

"Katsuragi-kun..." Yurika cooed. "Time to wake up!" 

"It's no use, we'll have to wait for Tenkawa." 

About this time Ruri Hoshino, 11-year-old pilot of the Nadesico, walked onto the bridge and sat at her station. "Ohayo Omoikane-San." She said to the Nadesico's main computer. 

Looking up, Yurika called to Ruri. "Hi Ruri! I want you to meet our new security crew. This is Aya, she's our weapons expert," 

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Aya giggled cheerfully. 

"And this guy here, "Yurika continued, pointing at the limp Tokashi. "Is Tokashi Katsuragi. He's the Chief of Security. 

"Great, more idiots." Ruri groaned. 

* * * 

The other pilots of the Nadesico were down in the mess hall as Akito blew in. "Hey! I need some food! Some new Security guard just fainted up on the bridge & Ines thinks he might need something to eat." He told them as he ran around trying to find something to give to Tokashi 

"Hey Tenkawa!" Someone called behind him. As he turned around, they called again. 

"Catch!" Ryoko Subaru called as she flung a candy bar towards Akito. 

Akito caught the thrown candy bar & placed it in his pocket. 

"Thanks Ryoko!" Akito said as he headed back to the bridge. 

As Ryoko Subaru, the Nadesico's green harried Aestivalis pilot, watched Akito's fleeing form she let out a sigh and went back to her drink she had been nursing. 

"Tenkawa!" Izumi Maki and Hikaru Amano cooed in front of Ryoko mocking her as they usually do. 

"Oh shut up!" Ryoko screamed as she grabbed a nearby sledge hammer and crashed it into her two wing mates' heads then walked out of the Cafeteria to her room. 

* * * 

Down in the Nadesico's hanger bays a young officer stood at the feet of Ryoko's red Aestivalis. Her purple hair was tied into a single braid that fell loosely over her right shoulder. She possessed a natural beauty & innocence that attracted men like a magnet. Her past was that of a seiyuu for the famous anime series "Fairy Princess Magical Laichi," but now she was the Communications Officer and the Head of Personnel. Another Aestivalis pilot was due any minute now and it was her job to make them comfortable. 

"Incoming Aestivalis." The overhead loud speaker called out. "Prepare bay 4." 

Suddenly a strange looking green land frame slowly walked up the ramp to the Nadesico's bay. It was very different than any other 'valis Megumi Rainard had ever seen. The mecha's chest was broader then normal and entirely flat. The head resembled and ancient samurai helmet from the two missile racks that stuck up from the side. From there, the Aestivalis was looked like normal until Megumi noticed the hands. There were also a few additions there as well, above the wrists on each arm were large blades that stuck out a few feet past the ends of the arms. "This guy must be fairly important." Megumi said to herself. "Those are some pretty expensive modifications." 

After the Aestivalis had docked, the shield to the control pit opened and Megumi got her first glimpse of the new pilot. He didn't wear a combat suit. Instead, we wore the blue and white uniform of a UEF Officer and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "What the hell!?!" She said surprised. "What's the damn UEF doing here?" 

"Surprised huh?" The pilot asked hopping down to the ground several feet below. 

"Um,I,err,d-didn't mean to say that out loud." Megumi stuttered, embarrassed. 

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I didn't exactly want to be assigned as the liaison between the UEF and Nergal anyway." 

As he removed his glasses, Megumi saw the color of his eyes. They were a deep, dark, shade of red, one that she had never seen as an eye color. Along with his orange hair, he looked more like a mythical fire god then a human. 

"Yes," he said, answering her unasked question. "That is my natural eye color. Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Junior Grade; Tetsu Karo, Aestivalis pilot and liaison from the UEF." Tetsu announced, offering his hand to the purple haired beauty before him. 

"Megumi Rainard." She said taking his hand and greeted the pilot. "If you wish I can take you to the Captain. She's on the bridge." 

"That would be great. I'm not sure if she even knows I supposed to be here, not many do." Picking up his bag, Tetsu followed Megumi as she led him to his new captain, Yurika Misumaru. 

* * * 

Back on the bridge, Akito fed the candy bar to the sleeping Security Guard. Tokashi's emerald eyes fluttered as he slowly regained consciousness. 

"Oops." He said running his fingers through his red hair. "I musta been hungrier the I thought. Thanks for the wake up." 

"No problem." Akito said as he patted Tokashi on the shoulder. 

"What else could we do?" Yurika asked. "I am the captain after all. I need to look out for my crew." 

Ines walked up to Tokashi and began questioning him of his medical condition. 

"Tell me, how long has this been going on?" 

"Most of my life I guess." He replied. "I know I've always had a fast metabolism." 

"Hmm, Are you Diabetic? It sounds like the a Diabetic comma." 

"My parents checked that when I was a kid, the docs couldn't find anything wrong with me." He said. "In fact, they said I was the least likely person to get Diabetes or any disease. Hell, I haven't gotten sick in the last 13 years." 

Ines was baffled. This was like nothing she had ever heard of before; she was going to need to look into this. "Perhaps we should go to my lab so I can check over your file and perform a few tests." 

"Um,ok." 

"Hey boss, I'm going to be in the Armory checking what we need." Aya announced, standing from her position on the floor. Strapping the rifle to her back once again, the blonde weapons expert made her way to the bridge door. "I'll be there if you need me." 

-=Next Chapter: "Journey to the Mall"=- 

Akito-chan: On the next episode, Yurika get bored and takes Ruri to the mall for a little clothes shopping. 

Tetsu-chan: Poor Ruri :( 

Akito & Akito-chan: -=Glare=- 

Yuika: Hey!! 

Ruri and Ruri-chan: Baka... 

Akito-chan: Anyways. A few more characters make their entrance and a young phsycotic mechanic makes her big debut. 

Xaiou: Hi Everyone! 

Akito: Next time on "Nadesico: Return to the stars"! 

Prospector: Enjoy it with everyone there! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Journey to the Mall

Chapter 2: Journey to the Mall 

Chapter 2: Journey to the Mall 

Yurika was getting bored. She had been aboard the Nadesico for the last 3 days and she needed something to do. As Akito was busy preparing the nights dinner with Hou-Mai and the others, the blue-hared Captain began wandering the corridors of the ship. After about an hour of this Yurika's boredom returned. Making her way back to the bridge she decided to take Ruri shopping with her. 

"Hey Ruri!" Yurika called as the doors to the bridge slid open, and Yurika waltzed inside. "I need you to come to the mall with me." 

"Why?" Ruri asked. "Do we need to pick someone up?" 

"Nope, were going shopping!" Yurika proclaimed as she went into her victory pose. 

"Baka." Ruri said as she sweat dropped and hung her head in shame. 

-=30 minutes later=- 

Sunlight flashed of the hull of the Hinagiku as it landed in the back of the parking lot at the local mall. As the ramp lowered, Yurika began chanting as she skipped down to the concrete. "We're going shopping! We're going shopping! We're going shopping!" 

"Grumble grumble baka-bakka grumble grumble baka grumble." Ruri was not too happy about having to go shopping with Yurika. Luckily, she brought a portable Omoikane unit and her stuffed Gekiganger so she wouldn't get too bored. While they were walking past the various shops and restaurants, Yurika spotted something that caught her eye. 

"Ooh! These are pretty!" Yurika exclaimed as she quickly grabbed a dozen colors of the same dress style. Ruri just ignored her captain while she walked into a nearby computer shop, she wanted to get a new graphics card for Omoikane since the current one was about six months old and she could always have Yurika pay for it. 

* * * 

Jun Aoi, Yurika's ex-fiancé & the Nadesico's Executive Officer, wandered the upper portions of the mall as he contemplated his current situation. He knew the Nadesico had another mission, but he did not want to be completely ignored by Yurika as he had been during the former trip to space. As he walked downstairs to leave, Jun began thinking about the time he had spent with Yurika. It was over a month ago but he could still remember everything about her, the way she moved, her hair, the smell of her perfume. "Yurika…" she sighed 

"Yes Jun?" Yurika's face popped up in front of Jun. She and Ruri had walked up to him while he had been in dreamland. 

"Aaaahhh!" Jun screamed as he face-vaulted when he saw Yurika's face. "Hi Yurika, Ruri. What are you guys doing here." He asked, covering his surprise while he climbed back to his feet. 

"We're going shopping!" Yurika told him, once again striking her victory pose. 

"Not by choice." Ruri grumbled. 

"Jun?" Yurika asked. "Why aren't you going to the ship? Aren't you coming?" 

"Huh? ...O-of course I'm coming." Jun stuttered without thinking. "I just wanted to pick up some stuff before I boarded the ship." 

"Ok!" Yurika said enthusiastically. "How about you come shopping with us Jun?" 

'Oh man.' Jun moaned silently. 'What was I thinking? Now I have to join up. On the other hand, if she wants me to go maybe Akito isn't going. I know he doesn't like fighting so maybe he's running his own restaurant.' 

"Jun?" Yurika's voice snapped Jun back from his thoughts. 

"Wha...? Er... um... yeah. Sure I'll join you" 

* * * 

"And then I banked the Aestivalis to the right, launched a volley of missiles and BOOM! That batta was nothing but slag." Gai Daigouji; the raven hared Aestivalis pilot, Gekiganger worshiper and all around stud, flashed a smile at the girl he had been chatting up in the mall, brushing back his hair, Gai moved in closer to her. "How 'bout you come with me and I will personally show you how to pilot an Aestivalis..." 

The girl smiled and whispered into his ear. "I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you were the last man in this universe...PIG!" She gave his a quick slap across the face and stormed off. Gai shook his head and looked at his watch, it was going to be opened in a sec and he needed to get there fast Gai sprinted through the mall past loads of shops and people. He skidded to a stop just outside a comic book shop. The owner, an older man with gray hair and a beard was just opening up the shop now. 

"Hey! Are they in yet?" Gai asked with urgency obvious in his voice. 

The owner sighed and shook his head, "Yeah Gai...they're in, but I don't want anymore fighting in my shop ok?" 

"Yeah yeah..." 

Gai rushed into the shop and looked around...there they were! He leaped over the counter and picked up the all new Gekiganger boxed vid set. "At long last..." 

The owner walked up behind the counter and pushed Gai back to the other side. "This going on your card?" 

"Sure is my good man, just slap it on my bill." 

Gai made his way out the back door and back down to the escalators. He eventually made his back to the car park but something wasn't right... sitting right in front of the mall was the Hinagiku. Gai recognized the shuttle and put 2&2 together. 

"Damn, Yurika must be in the mall somewhere, maybe I can get my Aestivalis back." He said to himself. 

Turning, Gai ran back into the mall and over to the customer service area. Unfortunately, neither Gai nor Yurika and her group saw the other and tried to step into line at the same time. The resulting collision left everyone rubbing his or her head and cursing some other person. 

"Damnit!" Gai yelled at Yurika, not realizing who she was. "Why don't you watch were you're going!" 

"Oh! Mr. Yamada!" Yurika exclaimed as she turned to the once dead member of her crew. "I thought you were dead!" 

"Huh, wha...Yurika!?!" Gai, finally able to see her face, quickly recognized his former captain. "Oh, hi Yurika. Um...I was wondering, would it be okay if I got my Gekiganger back?" 

"Mr. Prospector wouldn't like it if I just gave you an Aestivalis," She told him. 

"Oh..." Gai said rather dejectedly. 

"But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I hired you as a pilot." 

"Really! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Gai stood back up and began dancing with a rather surprised Ruri while singing the theme to Gekiganger. 

"Baka." Ruri said sullenly. 

* * * 

Outside, a young green-hared girl grumbled as she walked through the mall parking lot. She was a mechanic and extremely skilled in her field. "Damnit..." She cursed. "Can't believe that stoopid thing can't take a jamming!" She scowled and kicked a stone in front of her. 

"Huh?" Xiaou looked up and smirked at what she saw. 

"Cooool!" the teen mechanic yelled as she ran towards the military shuttle that lay before her. 

"This is so sweet!" she said taking apart some of the Hinagiku's components. She was examining the shuttle's engines when she heard a voice behind her. 

" I really hope you know how to fix that, because we would like to leave now." Yurika said to the young green-hared girl In front of her. 

"Baka." 

Turning, Xiaou saw a group of four standing with their arms crossed. "Um...yeah...I'm really sorry 'bout all this. Please don't call the police." Xiaou begged of Yurika. 

"WELL YOU CAN SAVE THE GROVELING FOR THE JUDGE MISSIE, BECAUSE YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Gai hollered. 

"Ah, don't worry. As long as you put everything back together again it'll be fine." 

Not wanting to die at the hands of the psycho-yet-cute guy standing behind the girl who called her a "baka", Xiaou was able to fix the Hinagiku in about seven minutes. Dusting off her hands, she turned to Yurika and said. "That's it, good as new." 

"Hey," Yurika said admiring Xiaou's handy work. "We could use a mechanic with your skill on our ship. What do you say? Want to come with us?" 

"Um...sure. I guess." 

"ALRIGHT! NOW I HAVE SOMEBODY WHO CAN MAKE MY SUPER GEKIGANGER!" Gai said, running up to Xiaou and began shaking her hand while Xiaou grimaced and looked to Ruri for answers. 

"It's okay, he's harmless. Stupid, but harmless none the less." Ruri said in her usual emotion less voice. 

Prying Gai off the teen mechanic, Jun introduced everyone. "Hi! I'm Jun Aoi." He said shaking Xiaou's hand. 

"Xiaou." 

"No last name?" Jun asked with a smirk. 

"I have one but it's really dumb, so..." 

"Well anyway, that crazy guy is Jiro Yamada," 

"GAI DAIGOUJI!" Gai screamed at Jun. 

"Whatever, the little girl is Ruri Hoshino and this is Yurika Misumaru, captain of the Nergal Battleship the ND-001 Nadesico." Jun said gesturing to the two girls. 

"The Nadesico!?!" Xiaou exclaimed in surprise. "The second most powerful ship we had during the Jovian war?" 

"SECOND!?!" Gai asked. 

"The Cosmos..." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was dead." 

"Ok." Yurika said to Xiaou. "We need to get going, time to head back to the ship." 

As the rest of the party boarded the shuttle, Xiaou looked back to the mall. A lot was about to change in her life, she could go with the Nadesico, but she knew there was a chance she could be killed in the upcoming battles, she would have to talk it over with her parents. 

Next Chapter: Trust and Betrayal 

Akito: Hi everyone! On the next episode of Nadesico: Return to the Stars we get a look into the background of our resident liason Tetsu Karo. On our way to space, the Nadesico is attacked by the United Forces' 3rd fleet! Why is the UF attacking us? Were we betrayed by Karo? And who is he exactly? 

Prospector: Next time on Nadesico: Return to the stars! Watch for it! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Friends and Foes

Note: Yes I know Izumi is really OOC in this, but since we didn't have one in the club, and I can't do nuts, Izumi is happy now. And personally I kinda like how she and Hiruka go together.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Friends and Foes  
  
"Koncho! There is someone here to see you!" Megumi called as she stepped onto the bridge with the orange haired pilot following. Unfortunately, the only things to greet the two officers were the Gekiganger 3 dolls that sat at each of the empty stations. "Hmm. Ruri-chan's not here either, I wonder where they went?"  
  
Walking up-to Ruri's station, Megumi tried to get Omoikane, the ships computer system and Ruri's personal friend, to tell her were Ruri and Yurika had gone.  
  
"Omoikane, which section of the ship is the captain on?"  
  
Not much happened for a few seconds as the computer evidently scanned the ship, trying to find the captain. A moment later, the word 'Unknown' popped into the air in front of her. "That's strange." Megumi said as she tried to figure out why Omoikane could not find Yurika.  
  
"Perhaps she was on the shuttle we saw leaving a while back." Tetsu offered. A few minutes earlier, the two had seen the Hinagiku launching, but did not thing much of it.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." Stepping over to her own station, Megumi moved her Gekiganger over and placed the headphones over her ears. "This is the ND-001 Nadesico to the Shuttle Hinagiku. Please come in."  
  
"Hinagiku to Nadesico, hey Meg! What's up?" Megumi recognized the voice of Commander Aoi, the Nadesico's Executive Officer.  
  
"Hi Jun. Are Ruri the captain with you by any chance?"  
  
There was a slight chuckle over the Comm before Jun spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, they're here. Did Yurika forget to tell you she was leaving?"  
  
"That she did, I'm just surprised Ruri-chan didn't say anything."  
  
Ruri's quiet feminine voice popped up, the annoyance definitely evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, did you asked Omoikane where I was?" Ruri asked sarcastically, the contempt in her voice was obvious. The young controller did not mean to be so mean to Megumi; out of the entire crew, she and Tenkawa were only two who weren't complete idiots, so she actually liked Megumi quite a bit; but her little field trip with Yurika had put her in a bad mood. She had never really liked Yamada much to begin with, and now that he was back she had a feeling her life was about to become a lot worse then it already was.  
  
"Um... w-well no, not really." Megumi stumbled over her words; she had never known Ruri to talk to her like that.  
  
Tetsu was beginning to dislike this little blue haired girl quite a bit. He didn't know much about her other then that she was most likely the Nadesico's controller, the legendary girl everyone called the 'Electronic Fairy.'  
  
Gently taking the headset from Megumi, Tetsu spoke to the young girl as he tried not to show his anger in his voice. "Look little girl; I don't really know who you are, nor do I really care, but you should not talk to Megumi like that. She was one of the only ones on this ship who actually cared enough to look for you."  
  
Ruri was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She was amazed that this new Lieutenant had said what he had on his first day aboard the ship, perhaps the UEF had "I was not aware that the UEF allowed its people to speak their mind."  
  
"They may not, but it is something that strengthens the bonds between the crew and its commanders." Tetsu replied, refitting the headset over his ears.  
  
"How so?" Ruri asked curiously.  
  
"By bringing any conflicts between two people out before others; and allowing the crew members to confront the captain of anything they may feel is not right; the crew and commanders will eventually begin to think as one." Tetsu told her. It was evident to Ruri that this was not any ordinary pilot, or even officer, for that matter. He truly believed that a ship's crew could become like one single entity.  
  
"This has been shown time and time again though out the history of aerial war." Tetsu said continuing. "Back during the middle days of the 20th century, fighter squadrons of both the British Royal Air Force and the United States Air Force who demonstrated this kind of characteristics showed high amounts of camaraderie and had a sense of situational awareness that was unsurpassed by any other group of pilots yet."  
  
"Perhaps." Ruri said quietly  
  
"Well, anyway, please allow me to welcome you to the Nadesico." Yurika said trying to change the subject. "I'm sure you will be a welcomed addition to our Aestivalis squadron."  
  
"What!" Gai screamed running up to the holodisplay. "You mean to tell me you're a pilot too!"  
  
"Yeah I am." Tetsu replied coldly. "What do you care?"  
  
"Well don't get any ideas about trying to take over as leader. That's my job, and it's not like you could beat the great Gai Daigouji."  
  
Turning to Megumi, Tetsu cocked his head over to Gai's image. "Please tell me he's not the best pilot you've got."  
  
"No, no." Megumi a slight smile appearing on her face. "He's not bad, but we've got some better pilots."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Pushing Gai out of the way, Jun took his place back at the radio. "Have fun Nadesico, Hinagiku out."  
  
* * *  
  
Of course, Tetsu wasn't the only pilot aboard the Nadesico. Ryoko, Izumi and Hiruka were still in the mess hall. Ryoko was on her fourth drink already, but since she was still on duty and was only drinking fruit juice she was perfectly fine. "So you guys heard about that new UEF pilot we've got?" Hiruka asked from her place at the bar.  
  
Ever since Tetsu's arrival, the rumor mills had gone into overdrive. Some said he was there to once again force the Nadesico to join the UEF. Others spoke of him trying to destroy the Nadesico. Overall only a small portion of the ship actually believed these rumors, but most people still didn't trust him, or the UEF for that matter.  
  
"I don't know." Izumi answered her long dark hair falling over her shoulders and a weird smirk on her face. "We might just have to keep and eye on him as much as possible.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling your reasons aren't quite as wholesome as you like us to believe." Hiruka smiled as she watched her friend squirm.  
  
"W-well. I uh. It's not like that!" Izumi began to sweat bullets as she tried to think up a good excuse. Fortunately at that precise moment, Tokashi entered the hall.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the sleeping soldier." Ryoko mocked kicking her feet onto the table in front of her.  
  
"Hey Ryoko." Tokashi greeted the pilots with a short wave. "So what have you three been up to?"  
  
Before Izumi could stop her, Hirkua blurted out "Izumi's been checking out the UEF liason!"  
  
"I have not!" Izumi countered indignantly. "Really, Hirkura's just being mean!"  
  
Trying to ignore the constant bantering of Ryoko's two wingmates, Tokashi shook his head with a smile and turned to Ryoko. "So I hear the UEF guy is supposed to be some hot shit pilot."  
  
"Yeah, and he's got this really tweaked out 'valis too." Ryoko said with equal amounts of jealousy and disgust in her voice. "Apparently the damn things got these huge blades that stick out of its arms."  
  
"No. It can't be."  
  
"Yeah I know." Ryoko said continuing, oblivious to her friend's shock.  
  
".Is he actually alive after all these years?"  
  
"What!" Now Ryoko noticed. "Hey Toka, you ok?"  
  
Tokashi's eyes were wide open, the pupils fully dilated; his and hands were shaking and the skin pale.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Ryoko. Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just got get some air." Turning on his heals, Tokashi left the kitchen and headed for the Aestivalis hangers.  
  
* * *  
  
The Aestivalis hanger hadn't changed too much since Tetsu's arrival a few hours ago, except for the fact that the engineers and mechanics were either clear across the ship in their own quarters or in the offices, finishing paperwork. In fact, only one man was in the main hanger. His name was Tokashi Katsuragi. Making his way down to the farther bays, where the newer arrivals would have been stored, Tokashi searched for a frame he knew all too well.  
  
"My god! It's true." Tokashi gasped as he spotted the Sam'valis. "I don't know how he did it, but he survived. Let's see if he ever changed the access codes. Climbing up to the control pit, the black haired commando swung over to and a login panel on the side. After typing in 'Tkatsuragi' and several numerical digits, the control pit open with a hiss. "And now we wait." Tokashi whispered from the pilot's seat encased in the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dee-deet." The small tone sounded from Tetsu's wrist comm.  
  
"That's strange." The pilot said as he looked at a display that had popped up.  
  
"What happened?" Megumi asked, her forehead wrinkled in concern. She had been giving Tetsu a tour of the ship when the alarm went off.  
  
"Someone just broke into my 'valis." Tetsu told her. "Thing is, they use an access code from three years ago." Placing a hand on Megumi's shoulder, Tetsu told her to stay there. "There are a lot of dangerous people from my past." He warned her. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Nodding her head in silent agreement, Megumi watched Tetsu head towards the hanger. She had only known the pilot for a few hours but he had started to grow on her. Sure he seemed a little arrogant and over confident, but he was a true gentleman, probably one of the last few in the world.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally making it into the hanger, Tetsu approached the bay that contained the Sam'valis. From inside the open control pit, he could see that outline of a man sitting inside.  
  
"Come on out of there!" Tetsu called. "C'mon, show yourself!"  
  
The man inside said nothing, but threw a single bullet to the ground. Stepping forward to retrieve the fall ammunition, Tetsu examined the round. On one side a small carving was engraved into the metal. On closer examination, the pilot recognized the initials 'T.K.'.  
  
"Where the hell did you get this?" Tetsu asked in fury. His anger rising by the second. "Show yourself, or I will send this bullet into your skull!"  
  
As the console lights powered up, Tetsu could see the face of the man inside his frame.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Tokashi said from his seat, a huge smile on his face. "Long time no see."  
  
With tears in his eyes, Tetsu waved at his long lost friend. "God damn! Tokashi Katsuragi. I thought you were dead."  
  
"Same here." Tokashi replied as he climbed down to greet his friend. "Luckily for us that other fighter thought the same thing."  
  
* * *  
  
Megumi Rainard was not one to wait around when a friend might be in danger. Contacting the security station, Megumi told Aya what had happened.  
  
"Okay, don't worry Meg, the boss and I 'll head down there back 'im up." Aya said as she sent a message off to Tokashi.  
  
"Thanks Aya." Megumi felt a little better, but she still felt as if she wasn't really contributing to the Nadesico. For most of her time aboard the ship she had felt like this. Even back when she had been dating Akito. That was one of the reasons she had volunteered to go with Akito to search for survivors from the Utopia and had discovered Ines and the others. She hadn't been able to save the refugees then, but she wasn't about to fail Tetsu like she had Akito.  
  
"Hey Aya," Megumi said, her voice a little quieter then usual. "Bring a gun for me as well."  
  
"Ya sure about that?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yeah," Megumi answered. "This is something I've got to do."  
  
"Ya like 'im don 'cha?" Aya asked, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe, I don't really know yet."  
  
"I think maybe ya do." Aya told her. "'Specially if ya are goin' t'go fight for him." With a wink and a smile, Aye's image flashed out of existence.  
  
* * *  
  
Tokashi and Tetsu weren't the only ones in the hanger. Off in the corner, a yellow pair of eyes glowing in the shadows. Anyone who saw them would probably assume that it was just Ruri. They would be wrong though as Ruri was still with Yurika and the others on the Hinagiku. Hatred and anger blazed in these eyes as they watched the two friends. From out of the darkness, a voice sounded.  
  
"So it would seem I have finally caught up to my long hunted prey." The voice was young, much like a child's voice.  
  
Stepping from the shadows the young boy showed his face. He was young, probably nearly a year younger then Ruri. His body was covered in black, his clothing blending in perfectly with his environment. A pair of Kodachi blades strapped aross his back. Even as he left the comparative safety of the shadows, the only visible portion of this body were the eyes, the unnaturally colored eyes. Those eyes had ruled the nightmares of Tetsu and Tokashi for the last three years, back when together they had battled the young ninja.  
  
Stepping forward, Tetsu spoke to the one time foe. "Why is it that you hunt us down after all these years?"  
  
The yellow eyes smiled, and the young voice spoke again. "Simple, no one had ever faced me and survived. And until three years ago, my records were flawless."  
  
"So that's it?" Tetsu asked, his anger rising. "You are just a boy! What kind of life is this for on as young as you?"  
  
Drawing his short blades, the ninja sprinted forward, his rage aiding his attack. "AGE IS NOT NEEDED WHEN YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Meg, I don't like this." Aya said, her brow wrinkled in frustration. "Tokashi isn't answering me, I think he might be in trouble."  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with Tetsu?" Megumi asked.  
  
"It might, let's head down and check on yur boyfriend and then look for the boss."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Megumi said indignantly.  
  
"Sure, sure." Aya replied with a small wave of her hand. "Oh, here." Drawing a small pistol from behind her back, Aya held it out for Megumi. "This here is a Special Edition Needler. Uses a block of plastic for ammo and shoots a cloud of shards towards an enemy. Real useful against unarmored troops. It's light and doesn't have much of a kick so it should suit ya fine."  
  
"Thanks." Make said as she took the gun and balanced it in her hand. "Well, let's get this over with."  
  
"Right behind ya." Aya announced, swinging her own gun over her shoulder. Although they didn't know it, the two girls were walking into the fight of their lives.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: ?????  
  
Tetsu: Damn! He's back! Tokashi and I fought this kid before, and lost badly. Hopefully Megumi will be safe. Maybe the two of us can beat him this time. Stay tuned for Martian Successor Nadesico: Return to the Stars chapter 4.. umm. We'll get back to you on that. Watch it with everyone there!! 


End file.
